


Unyielding Lobster

by EriiErii



Series: Kiransona Collection [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Cages, F/M, Mild Transformation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiErii/pseuds/EriiErii
Summary: As the most willful and stubborn of the army, it's no surprise that Ryoma is just as stubborn of giving up easily even in smaller and lesser situations. When it comes to trying out a new toy from Erin's world, he is just as stubborn to take up the challenge of seeing how long he could last while suppressed by this new toy, all while Erin worries of if his stubborn will is perhaps misplaced this time.
Relationships: Camilla/Hríd/Líf/Ryoma/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Camilla/Líf (Fire Emblem), Camilla/Ryoma (Fire Emblem), Camilla/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hríd/Ryoma (Fire Emblem), Hríd/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf/Hrid, Líf/Ryoma (Fire Emblem), Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Ryoma/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Kiransona Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652392
Kudos: 6





	Unyielding Lobster

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For post updates, questions, art and general random silliness in between, check me out at eriisaam.tumblr.com for more!

Settled between four different lovers-turned-spouses, Ryoma had quite a few options whenever he felt a bit bold and frisky. Likewise, so did they, and he was just as open to their whims as they were to his. (Although, he also knew that it was he who initiated them the most.)

But each of them had their own quirks, their own tolerances, and their own ideas, and he knew when to bait an idea of his own, and when to hold back. 

Hrid was the least versed on sex, but also the most open-minded and willing. Even when he had little in the way of his own ideas, he was always the most perky and curious to follow Ryoma’s and Camilla’s leads, and the two gladly experimented with him.

With Lif, he was the most tender. He spent so much time venting his frustrations and aggressions out in battle, especially for his lingering guilt and shame constantly nipping him at his heels. But behind closed doors, he would always seek comfort and hold it to far higher regards than pleasure. Underneath his hardened demeanor and withered yet imposing looks was the once-softer and gentler prince, Alfonse. No matter how much Lif tried to distance himself from who he was in the past, he was far softer than he would admit over such a vulnerable time, and it took Erin bringing that side of him out first before he eventually showed such to him and the others.

Camilla was his partner in crime. If there was a plan to be had, she seemed the most versed to not only plan with him, but the steps on how to make it safer before trying them. Usually, it was between the two of them, but mostly, it was when both of them felt comfortable and experienced that they would open up with the others as well.

And then there was the summoner, Erin.

Erin was the only one of them who never initiated. It was also painfully obvious she didn’t have much of any drive to, on her own accord. Whenever she got intimate, it was only when one of them initiated first, and it was something none of them protested or thought twice of. She wasn’t adverse to sex, but it didn’t seem her biggest focus either.

That didn’t stop some speculation, however. And in one night, Ryoma had finally taken a moment to take her in his room for the night to try to learn what Lif found out in his own shared intimacies with her that he himself initially hesitated on. At first, he thought Erin simply didn’t like sex altogether, and Ryoma was completely fine with it. Yet when she held no strong opinion of how and when things escalated when she and Lif made love, he got curious enough to think it was less she hated sex, and more like she might’ve been shy and inexperienced.

He was wrong.

“Erin, are you sure you’re alright about this?” That night, he hadn’t started anything. They were dressed down, but his intimacies hardly went any further than a kiss or cuddling beside one another. 

She returned it happily, but as for his question, her indifferent “Yeah, sure, whatever” was less than reassuring. She didn’t seem uncomfortable, he could tell. Yet she seemed almost bored and uncaring of much more than just the kiss or cuddling.

Not inspiring much of a mood, he took a different approach that night. He couldn’t quite coax her to the same mood however way Lif managed, but he was patient, and he still got his answers, albeit in an indirect way. He started off with questions and slight verbal nudges in between gentle kisses or snuggling. 

What he got in return was the knowledge that Erin was far more versed about not just sex, but apparently her own ideas of how to go about it. Some involved props, some involved toys, all of which baffled him of how much Erin knew all this time despite her lack of interest partaking. As she brought her phone out, she shared with him some more ideas from her world (and numerous questions following suit of what does what), taking a turn in the night he didn’t quite expect. 

“Maybe we could try a few of these. If you’re up for it.” Already, he felt a bit excited to try something new, especially from Erin’s world.

“I don’t think you’re ready for it yet.” But Erin wasn’t quite as confident. A part of her seemed amused, but most of it seemed almost worried for him somehow. 

But, surely it couldn’t be  _ that _ bad. And he’s had his fair share of experience for what Camilla already showed him. (Or did to him.)

“Give me a chance to at least try it.” 

“You’ll regret iiit~”

But despite Erin’s teasings, disbelief, and light protests, Ryoma was confident, and Erin relented under enough kisses, cuddling, and urges to let him at least try it once. When it was clear he wouldn’t back down, Erin made her plans, and they made their promises to hold Ryoma to his words.

* * *

They started in another night. He didn’t quite understand it at first, but quickly learned, especially with Erin’s help. It took some time, especially when Erin seemed just as flustered having this thing suddenly in hand over just a picture on the internet to laugh at and pass up, but the two were in too deep to turn back now, and he was too distracted with the thrill of trying something from Erin’s world, for once.

When they were finally set, his cock was firmly locked in place within a steel chastity cage vaguely resembling a snake. Its fangs were dulled, but he was reminded quite easily at the head of his cock there were indeed fangs at the tip of the snake’s jaws, and there was a firm grip at the base of his shaft that bound the cage in place, with a lock in place whose key was now linked on a chain, hidden somewhere in Erin’s clothes for him to find. Just to spice things up, Erin also mentioned having a toy of another sort to arm herself with, but the plug was something he was much more familiar of already from Camilla.

He quickly realized where the challenge to this was, and that perhaps Erin wasn’t quite as harmless and oblivious as she let on.

And unfortunately for them, he felt the full effect of it far too late in the night for the others to prepare themselves to hear Ryoma, let alone the kind of noises he could make when learning the hard way the price of his hubris.

Fortunately, Ryoma already told Camilla what his plans were. It didn’t inspire much confidence for the suspiciously serene smile she wore all throughout describing it, but he didn’t call her out on it. She knew to stay up for it, and so she had, all while armed with some coffee and a still-calm demeanor to her. At first, there was nothing that seemed out of place well into the night, and Camilla simply bided her time in looking over the news Feh sent for the day since midnight to distract herself with.

And then she heard Ryoma’s frustrations grow, and with it, the volume of his voice. 

“What the hell is going on?” 

Lif and Hrid weren’t quite as informed. As Lif held a tone halfway between irritable and keyed up, his worries were easily overshadowed by the audible crankiness in his voice when he was operating on barely much sleep and near-depleted energy. 

“Are they alright? Should we go check on them?” By comparison, Hrid was far more wide awake, and even more keen on bursting through the door to rescue them. It was anticipating this exactly that kept Camilla up all night, and with gentler words of “no, they’re fine” and “c’mere, wait a moment”, they took in enough of Ryoma’s voice to suddenly take in the full picture.

Ryoma barely got Erin out of her shirt before she returned the favor in attacking his neck and a part of his upper shoulder with her mouth. From then on, he was made firmly aware of what the cage’s full purpose was for, as no matter his rising feelings, his cock was trapped firmly in place, and unfortunately, Erin didn’t keep the key at, near, or in her shirt, even if now he had a full glimpse of her bra. 

When he stripped her out of her pants next, he still couldn’t find the key, but she gladly returned the favor of slipping out the rest of the way of his pants, only to slip behind him and grip and fondle both of his breasts while he was distracted checking either pockets. At this, she already managed to make him let out the first sound to cut into the silence of the night.

From then on, Erin was far less kind to let him just strip her little by little too easily, and she proved to be much quicker to squirm away as he turned, or otherwise wiggle out of his grasp. He barely slipped a sock off of her before she got the upper hand and pushed him against the bed, knocking him over just as he turned to land on his back and catch her. The key wasn’t there either.

His breaths already picked up to a point he moaned every breath. He felt his cock ache, not quite to the point he wanted to climax, but definitely to a point he felt even more tension and frustration in being trapped in place. There were hints of pain in his moans, and his focus was hazier, enough so that Erin gripped at his wrists and towered over him with a playful smile.

“Are you giving up now?” 

They made their agreements clear. Any time he wanted, he could tell her to stop, and even at the slight chance they genuinely lost the key, there was a spare one in her convoy to free him with. Therefore, he knew she hid their current key on her person, and knew more not to rifle through her convoy to cheat. 

He only needed to say the word, and all of this could stop.

“H-heh… h-haa...haha….”

But while she had her, he brought up his legs and wrapped around her as best as he could. With her focus on him, he caught her, even if just for the moment.

“No… I’m just getting started.”

He regained himself. He was still far from done, and his will remained as strong as ever. He rose up just enough to not only push against Erin’s weaker grasp at his wrists, but he grabbed at the small tie that held her hair up. It wasn’t where she hid the key either, but it _ was _ the start of him regaining the upper hand of their game.

He was aching, he was stressed, and Erin was about to feel the extent of his frustrations. He held her, kissed her roughly all over, and as his tensions rose more, he outright growled feraly as his nails lightly dug into her, especially as it soon became her turn to moan and cry out into the night. The sounds she made caused his tensions and frustrations to grow, but his mind was so deep in his haze and lust that he forgot to search for the key in favor of attacking Erin’s neck the same way she attacked him moments ago.

* * *

“So~ that just leaves the missions to collect in the first of the month, and the new legendary challenge.”

Lif tried to will himself to focus on Camilla and Hrid, but it never failed to impress just how calm and seemingly oblivious Camilla acted to the painfully loud sounds Ryoma and Erin were making. Hrid had better focus than he had, but more because he was trying to distract away from it more on purpose than Lif was.

“So, what’s your plan then, Lif?”

So much so, that Lif jumped a little when he realized he was caught listening in too much to the couple in the other room, trying in part to guess what the two were up to based on their sounds alone. But he was quick on his feet, and in remembering vague bits and pieces between something about legendary heroes this or golden week that, he matched Camilla without missing a beat.

“I’ll take on assbysal- _ Abyssal.  _ I’ll… I’ll challenge the abyssal quest…”

Well, mostly. He made an even stronger effort to pretend away his faux pas no matter how forced his ‘calm’ demeanor looked.

He was even more easily distracted, and made Hrid even more anxious, when Ryoma started shouting a whole string of different phrases, all in his native tongue, none of which made any coherent sense. It was his alternative to avoid screaming otherwise, when he still remained far too willful to fully break under their continued antics or battle of wills. The one time he _ did _ scream, it came out more like frustrated roars, and many a turned head and raised eyebrow followed. Not that the two could see any of it. Or even realize they had an audience.

Following one particularly loud, frustrated roar, Ryoma’s voice weakly trailed off into a stream of curses still in his mother tongue as he lowered his head to try to regain himself. His breaths were harsh, his body trembled and ached, and he had long since lost his nerves and sprouted evidence he was no longer as human as he presented himself, from sprouting soft, fox-like ears blending amidst his already wild hair, to the three tails of his dragon form, who obscured the plug still shoved deep into the hole of his ass in his moment of weakness trying to catch Erin. His tensions were rising, but so long as his cock was caged, he couldn’t release, no matter how much he was at his limits, and no matter how painful his tensions were right then. 

In all his struggles, his chasing, and his many instances he captured Erin, he stripped her down to just her bra and panties, and still couldn’t find that damn key. He had two options left, and his nerves were so shaken and stressed to their limits that he didn’t think he could handle it if he guessed wrong one more time, and would’ve broken to the point of tearing up if the key wound up completely lost the entire time far earlier, the back-up key long forgotten.

“H-hey… Ready to give up yet…?” Even Erin was nearly to her own limits, but compared to how she teased and toyed with him the numerous other times she asked him the same general question prior, this time she had much more genuine worries, especially in the way Ryoma looked to her in pure utter desperation and need. His first attempt or so to answer were drowned out by his harsh breaths, but the way he looked at her up and down told her enough he was clearly weighing his options right then.

Erin frowned heavily. Not even in a teasing way, but in genuine frustration. She couldn’t tell any better than Ryoma could of whether or not the fun was over or should’ve been, but what frustrated her even more was she doubted Ryoma would admit to such, no matter if it would reach past the point it was fun anymore and genuinely hurting him.

So she tried to come up with another plan. The two locked eyes, and when she had Ryoma’s focus, she tricked him once more. She would glance down in a very brief moment, not enough to keep her focus, but just enough for him to notice the attempt. She planted the idea in him of what she was trying to hide, and in watching the ways his eyes dilated into thin slits, she played along in pretending to put up one last bit of resistance, but sliding easily out of her own bra in actuality.

He didn’t even need to take the bra off in full before he found the key sliding out just enough to notice it. He let out an audible breath that came about as close to a sob as she could get out of him tonight, having hid it between her breasts, deep in her bra up to then. 

He leaned up and took his prize, biting at the chain and tugging the key out, freeing it from between Erin’s breasts with a tug, and then taking the key in hand. His grasp was weak, and his hand was shaking as he could barely contain himself or calm his heavy breathing down enough to speak, but he hung in there to finally win his prize.

“Release me…”

Erin didn’t even need him to answer. She already took the key, and as Ryoma collapsed on his back, still visibly shaking and trembling as his breaths remained harsh all throughout, she undid the lock, unlatched it, and dismantled the cage, having some slight difficulty when Ryoma’s long pent-up frustrations made it finally, heavily known at last.

He only held himself back long enough to give Erin the chance to strip off the one last bit of clothing she had, before he took her in his arms and gave himself in his entirety to her. 

His mind was in an utter haze as he pounded in her. The action barely crossed his thoughts, but his mind cleared the moment he felt himself finally release in her after scratching her mid-grip and roaring out again as he celebrated his long-sought freedom. When he was finally done, both of them collapsed along the bed, body aching and shuddering while he was left trying to take in the whole night.

It was different from the things he and Camilla would experiment with and share among the others. He couldn’t quite say he was up for doing it again so soon, but he realized now why Erin was so apprehensive of letting him try, or why she kept giving him so many outs that his pride kept dismissing every time.

But… she still gave in to his wish to try at all. And while it gave Lif, Hrid and Camilla several questions to ponder over for the rest of the night, the way he toiled so heavily up to now made that victory that much more worth savoring in the end.

“You alright…?” Erin managed to speak up between rough breaths. Her voice cracked and weakened after all the numerous sounds Ryoma pounded out of her just a moment prior. After being so rough with her before, now he cradled her and hauled her onto his chest to keep her close to him. 

“L-let’s… let’s not do that again… at least… not for… n-not for awhile…” He, too, struggled between rough breaths and a strained voice to speak. He was far gentler in his affections, right down to a simple peck to her forehead. Their rest was well-earned, especially when both were far too weak between their romps and sleep deprivation to do much else.

* * *

The two woke up to clean up. When they emerged, their walk of shame was obvious, but the two were in high spirits, just enough to ease half the worries the other three had. They were both shy, yet cheeky, and they were still feeling the aches and pains of their romps that would haunt them for a good chunk of the week. Erin did eventually take the cage and plug to clean up and hide, but as promised, the most it did was swap hands between Erin and Camilla once sterilized, but hadn’t quite saw an immediate use again. Despite Hrid’s curiosities, Ryoma was quick to warn him of not being quite ready yet amidst a slew of other things the Niflian prince remained still ever inexperienced to. 

He also had to constantly look away or hide his face for the times Alfonse asked if anyone else had heard the unusual ‘wolf’ howls or cat yowls in the forests, let alone the ways Lif had to step in to hide the truth more and make up excuses for him, claiming a laguz cat and a kitsune probably got in a fight over hunting.

In a manner of speaking, he wasn’t  _ entirely _ off the mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt:
> 
> NSFW Person B and Person A and their friends all live in the same home. Now imagine Person B and Person A's friends are up at some ungodly hour because one or both of them are very vocal in bed.
> 
> Bonus points if the friends:  
> Slowly wander out to the common area, awkwardly making conversation.  
> Hear a particularly bizarre noise from the bedroom and tease Person B and Person A about it.  
> One friend is completely clueless as to what's going on (the reason why being up to you).
> 
> (Give or take some liberties...)


End file.
